


Changes

by DagarGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagarGranger/pseuds/DagarGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Marauders and their life at Hogwarts. Contains Lily, James, Peter, Lupin, Sirius, and many others. Starts in sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first ever fan fiction so I really hope to like it. Unfortunately, I have a very busy schedule, so I won't be to post regularly. However I will do my best. Please write a review to let me know what you think!

“Arianna!” Lily Evans called out loudly. She grabbed her truck and started walking towards her friend. The crisp autumn wind whipped her cheeks, making them red. It was September 1st, and platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station was bustling with energy. In the corners, there were trembling first years with excited looking parents. Lily smiled, remembering her first year. Look how far I’ve come since then; a sixth year prefect, she thought proudly.

“Lily!” A blonde blob attacked Lily almost pushing her to the ground.

“Aria!” Lily pushed her friend away giggling.

“How have you been?” “Great! How about you! Also, did you hear the news?” Aria spoke rapidly.

“News? About what?” “James Potter has been made quidditch captain!” Aria said with excitement. Lily’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Quidditch captain? That gives him the same status as prefects! He can get into the bathroom and everything,” Lily groaned. But of course, this news shouldn’t have been much of surprise. James Potter was a fantastic student, and the Quidditch god of Hogwarts. Anyone who could ride a broom, either wanted to be him, or beat him.

Lily turned back to Aria. “I don’t care about James Potter. We better get going, or I’ll miss the prefects meeting. Unlike _him_ I actually have responsibilities” Lily turned on her heel, and started walking towards the train. _At least one good thing will happen if Potter is captain, Gryffindor is sure to win the Quidditch cup this year. Last year’s loss was simply humiliating._ Feeling slightly more optimistic, Lily climbed on the train, with Aria following close behind. “Here, can you find us a compartment, I’ll be there in 30 minutes”

“Alright, but hurry up” Aria grabbed Lily’s trunk, turned around, and disappeared out of sight. Tightening her robe around her, Lily started walk towards the prefects carriage. On the way to her destination, Lily met many of her friends. However, a few of them seemed quite detached and distant. _I wonder why everyone was acting so weird just now_. _It’s only the first day, what could possibly have happened?_ She thought to herself. After a few more minutes of walking, Lily finally arrived at the prefects carriage.

“Ms. Evans! Thank you for being on time. Please take your seat.” Laura Clarkson, the Head Girl, said as Lily walked in. Lily looked around until she saw the other Gryffindor prefect, Remus Lupin in the corner. Despite him being best friends with James Potter, Lily found Remus quite easy to get along with.  
“Hi. How was your summer?” She whispered taking her place next to him.  
“Good. Excited to be back at school though” He said looking at her. He had cut his dark brown hair, so it no longer hung over his eyes. His eyes looked extremely sad and tired. But the thing that stood out to Lily, was a deep cut, on the side of his throat. She was just about to ask about it, when Laura cleared her throat.  
“Welcome everyone! My partner and I are very excited to begin working with you this year,” she paused and gestured to the Head Boy, Daniel Jones. “Many of you are sixth years, which means you have a high chance of becoming Head Girl or Boy next year. This year, Mr. Jones and I will be carefully watching how each of you performs your duties as prefects. Our thoughts will decide who will take our places next year.”  
“Remember,” Daniel said standing up,” The Heads didn’t have to be prefects. So every person in the sixth year is in the running. It’s up to you to show us you can do it.” Lily glanced around at the other people in the carriage. Many of the prefects seemed determined to be promoted to Heads. _I’m going to have tough competition,_ she thought to herself. After talking for a few more minutes about the rules for this year Daniel finally said, “Alright everyone, time to start doing your rounds. Here are the round assignments: Ravenclaw prefects are doing cars 2-3, Hufflepuff’s will do 4-5, Slytherians can do 6-7, and Gryffindor's can do 8-9. Please patrol each car for 25 minutes before returning to your own carriages”. _Cars 8-9? Oh no!_ , Lily thought, _those cars are filled with-._  
“Slytherian’s” Remus whispered next to her, voicing her own thoughts. Gryffindor's, and Slytherian’s despised each other, but now with war raging on, they hated each other even more. “It’s okay Lily, we will just have to make the best of it. And besides, it’s only 25 minutes.” Lily stared at him.  
“Yea, I guess your right. They’re just a bunch of rude people. We will be fine” Lily said. However both of them knew, that what she said wasn't true. Lily stood up and started walking out. By this time almost everyone else had left the carriage, leaving them and Heads alone. Laura shot them a smile before returning to her discussion with Daniel. Lily smiled back and opened the door. Much to her dismay, someone was already standing there. Someone with jet black hair, and an extremely cocky smile.  
“Hello Evans,” James Potter said, his smile growing bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave me comments on where you want this story to go. I love to hear new ideas!
> 
> Don't forget to Review!  
> Dagar

“Potter” Lily said nodding in his direction, and trying to push past him. However he was faster, and came to block her way.

“Aww Evans, it’s only the first day, what could I have done to irritate you already? Besides, won’t you congratulate me?,” He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Lily finally looked straight into his deep blue eyes. Though she hated to admit it, he had become even more good looking over the summer. His black hair, fell casually over his head, and his arrogant smile lit up his whole face. Even his glasses seemed to be working well on him.

“Congratulations Potter, now if you will excuse us, we have to go patrol the Slytherian corridor.” At this James’s smile faded.

“Slytherian? Oh wow, that’ll be tough,” his smile returned. “Sure you don’t want my help?”

“We’re sure, so just leave” Remus replied before Lily could. Much to Lily’s surprise, James quietly obeyed, and with a nod in Lily’s direction, started walking the other way. Lily looked at Remus, and raised her eyebrows. “I don’t put up with his nonsense, and he knows that,” he said as they started walking. After that, the walk continued without either of them saying a word.

“It kind of feels like were going into battle” Lily said breaking the silence. Remus smiled.

“Yea it kinda does. But we really shouldn’t be worrying about it. We’re just going there to make sure no one is dead, and everyone has a place to sit.” Lily laughed a little at this, and it helped to lighten the mood. Finally, they reached their destination. With a little hesitation, Remus reached for the door handle, and pulled it open. The entire carriage fell completely silent, and looked up at the new arrivals. For a moment everybody stared.

Then someone in the back of the room called out, “Oh wow, we get the Gryffindors. Well everybody, we’re going to be in negative points before the term even starts.” At this, Lily forced herself to smile.

“Haha, though that’s not entirely true. We’re just here to make sure everyone has a place to sit, and if everyones doing okay.” After another moment of silence, noises filled the car as people returned to their own private conversations. Lily turned to Remus. “We better walk around a bit. Why don’t I take this car, and you take the next one. That way we will be done quicker.” Remus nodded and left without saying another word. Lily straightened up, and started walking down the pathway. Most of the students looked up at her as she passed. Lily smiled at them. A few even smiled back. _This isn’t so bad_ , she thought to herself. Suddenly Lily felt her foot catch on something in the aisle way, and she began to trip. Fortunately, she caught herself before hitting the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, mudblood ” a voice behind her whispered. Angrily, Lily turned around to see Chris Nott laughing at her. “Don’t mind me,” he said. “I’m just trying to decide if you’re brave, or stupid.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked, glaring at him.

“Don’t you read the Prophet?” Nott shoved a newspaper into her hands.

New Actions Against Muggles

_This past weekend, the Ministry of magic has driven to take new actions agains’t muggles and muggleborns. “How is it, that people with non-magical parents acquire such extensive magical skills? And why is it, that we must live hidden from sight as muggles rule over the outside world? Now is the time to fight against this. We can, and we will defeat these creatures, and we will win in the end” says Jane Heelthrop. She has not given any more information on how she plans to “win in the end”_

Lily looked up from the paper, with her hands trembling. This was the first time that someone had openly spoken out against muggles and muggles borns in public eye. After reading the article, Lily doubted that it would be the last. Nott stared at her, as a smile spread across his face. “You better watch your back, mudblood” he snickered.

“Shut up Nott” Someone whispered. Lily turned around quickly, to find herself staring at Severus Snape. He had grown a few inches over the summer, so Lily had to strain herself to look into her eyes. When he looked at Lily, the darkness in his eyes softened, and brightened his face. “Lily..” he began.

“Se-” Suddenly Lily’s head flooded with memories.

_“….mudblood!” He had finally said. Lily knew he had been holding it in ever since he had begun to hang around Nott, and Mulciber. But she never thought he would actually say it out loud. Shooting him a glare, she stalked off._

_“Lily, I’m sorry,” they were standing on the train station at Hogsmeade. He was looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry Sev- Snape. I’ve made it quite clear. I want nothing to do with you. I tried being your friend, even after you made wrong choices. But I can’t do it anymore. I can’t cover up for you, and then see you make more wrong choices. I’m sorry”. And she truly was. He had been her friend when no one else was. He had told her what she was without scaring her away. But sometimes, friendships aren’t meant to last. Eventually, time changes everything. That summer neither of them spoke to one another. When ever Lily passed by Spinners End, she felt a strange sense of longing in her. But it passed quickly when she reminded herself what he was becoming. And she constantly needed that reminder._

“I don’t need your help. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself. Now please excuse me.” Lily looked away and pushed the memories out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Author's note:   
> Hey!  
> Sorry it took so long to post something. I'll try to be more consistent from now on. Please leave kudos and comments! Can't wait to see what you think!

Lily and Remus walked back to the Gryffindor carriage without saying a word. _That’s why everyone was acting all weird before. They were thinking about the article,_ Lily thought bitterly. As they reached the door, Remus pulled her back.

“Hey, are you okay? Don’t worry about the article, stuff like that keeps popping up everyday. You can’t let it get to you.” He looked at her in concern.

“Yea. I’m fine, but thanks anyway. We better get going” Lily said confidently. He gave her one last look, and pulled open the door. Unlike the Slytherian carriage, no one was there to greet them. The Gryffindor carriage, had a row of compartments, whereas the Slytherian carriage was one big compartment filled with people in it. Lily walked briskly down the aisle until she saw a Aria though a window. After taking a moment to compose herself she walked in.

“Finally!” Aria smiled as Lily sat down across from her.

“Hey Lily!” Her other friend, Ceila waved to her as she stroked her cat with the other hand.

“Hi guys. Where is Alice?” Lily noticed someone missing from her group.

“Oh, Alice. She went with, um- Frank. Would you like something to eat?” Aria replied, trying not to laugh. It was common knowledge that she found Frank Longbottom and Alice’s relationship quite amusing.

“Oh I see, sure I would love something to eat, I’m starving.” Just as Lily was reaching over to grab some food, the door of the compartment slid open.

“Hello guys!” James Potter strided in and took a seat next to Lily. “It’s great to see you all again.” Lily scooted over as far from him as possible. To her surprise, he didn’t follow her.

“Hey James, how was your summer?” Celia quickly asked as Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus walked in. Sirius and Peter sat down quickly, but Remus hovered near the door.

“It was okay.” James replied, grinning at her. Unfortunately for Lily, Aria and Celia had no problems with James and his friends. They even hung out with the from time to time, dragging Lily along with them. “How were your summers?” His eyes met all the girls’, but stayed on Lily’s for a second longer before looking away.

“It was fantastic! But James, tell me about Quidditch. It’s so awesome that you are now captain. We might actually win this year! When are try-outs?” Aria spoke very fast, without stopping for a breathe.

“Try outs? Who needs to try out when your best mate it captain?” Sirius pipped up loudly from behind James. Lily looked around at him. Like James, he had also gotten more attractive over the summer. His dark hair fell in waves around his head, and hovered over his eyes. He casually brushed it away. “I won’t even have to show up to most practices” He grinned.

“Unfortunately for you mate, you don’t get any special treatment. Everyone is treated fairly” James said nonchalantly. Sirius put on an indignant face.

“For once, I actually agree with James. You don’t deserve any special treatment. Everyone get’s a fair chance.” Lily said. Everyone turned their heads towards her. For a minute there was silence.

“You agree with me Evans? That’s a first” James said, raising his eyebrows as a grin spread slowly across his face.

“Well, I agree with what’s the right thing to do” Lily said shrugging, and turning away quickly. Behind her, everyone started up their own conversations again, but Lily lay lost in her own thoughts. _That article is going to change many things. At Hogwarts, people will started voicing their opinions a lot more. No one will care about using the word mudblood. At least my friends won’t be prejudiced. They’ll stand with me._ As soon as she thought this, an image of Snape formed in her mind. _I_ hope _all my friends stand with me_. After an hour or so, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. As Lily quietly packed up her stuff and prepared to leave, Aria held her back.

“Lils, are you okay? You didn’t say anything that whole time” Aria’s gray eyes were filled with deep concern. Even though she was crazy and reckless, Aria was always there when it really mattered.

“I’m fine. I just- thinking about Petunia” Lily said forcing a small smile. Some of the concern vanished from Aria’s eyes, and she smiled back.

“Oh okay. She isn’t worth stressing over. By the way, did you notice that during the entire train ride, Celia didn’t take her eyes off James for one second? It’s a little strange don’t you think?” Aria said walking outside with Lily close behind her.

“Oh? That’s not good. He is just going to break her heart, like he does with every other girl” Lily said. The girls stepped outside and a rush of cold air greeted them. They quickly walked up to the carriages, where their friends were waiting for them. Lily waited patiently as Aria swung herself into the carriage, and flopped down beside Sirius. Before Lily could swing herself up, James reached out his hand. Looking up at him, Lily took it, and pulled herself beside him. “Thanks, but I could have done that without help,” she said, smiling.

“Yea, I know, but I was just being gentlemanly,” James said, with a smirk. “Well, not bad for a first time,” Lily smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Celia glaring at them. When she saw Lily looking at her, Celia shot her a smile, but her eyes remained cold. _Is she jealous? She knows James has always been like this towards me,_ Lily thought _. But she quickly brushed her thoughts away. I can’t be bothered with her jealously right now, I have bigger things to think about_. Lily looked away from Celia, and happily joined in the other’s conversations.


	4. Chapter 5

“Oh wow Lily! I think that’s a new record!,” Aria said, jumping up to sit beside Lily. “Usually we manage to get to the common room before someone asks you out!”. Lily looked at her friend, and grinned. Around her, Lily saw everyone looking at her in awe, with smiles on their faces. Everyone, except one person.

“Wow, Lily congrats. I ask you out for at least 3 years straight, and I get no results. But he walks up here and in 3 seconds, you’ve already agreed to go with him,” James said to her, angrily. Before she could say another word, he got up, grabbed his stuff, and stormed off. Sirius and Peter followed obediently behind him. Remus, however, stopped to shoot Lily a smile, before hurrying after his friends.

“Don’t listen to him Lily. He’s just jealous. Besides, it’s about time he realized that it’s not going to work out with you,” Celia said, moving closer.

“Yea, you’re right. I don’t care anyway. I can go out with whomever I choose,” Lily said, as she helped herself to more food. Celia and Aria looked at each other, and started gossiping away about Roger Leston. After finishing her food, Lily walked to the front of the Great Hall, to wait for Remus, and to guide the first years to the common room. In just a few minutes he arrived. “Hey,” Lily said.

“Hey Lily,” He waved, coming up to stand beside her.

“Is James okay? I hope he isn’t still mad about Roger,” Lily said facing him. Remus looked at her and grinned.

“No, I believe it was just the heat of the moment. Although, you can’t blame him exactly. His point was completely valid,” He jokingly. Before Lily could reply, however, the first years had gathered up near them, with eager looks on their faces. Lily faced them and smiled.

“Hello! I’m Lily Evans, and this is Remus Lupin. We will be your prefects this year! If you have an problems or questions, feel free to ask us, and we will help you to the best of our ability,” Lily said enthusiastically.

“Yes. Now for the last most exciting part of your day, we will lead you to your common room! Please stay with us and don’t wander off. We don’t want you to get lost. We might never find you again!” Remus said. A few of the students giggled nervously. Some of the others looked horrified. Lily and Remus spun around and started walking out of the Great Hall. As they walked, the first years reveled in their surroundings, and pointed at everything excitedly. Finally they arrived in front of the Fat lady’s portrait.

“This is the Fat Lady. She will have to take your password before you can enter the common room. Don’t share our password with anyone!” Lily said, turning to the Fat Lady. “Gillyweed,” she said, and the portrait swung open. The first years gathered around the room. A few people who had arrived here early, looked up and gave the first years encouraging smiles.

“Welcome to your common room! You can study and lounge out here whenever you like. Miss Evans will lead the girls to the girls dormitories, and I will take the boys. Make sure to get a good rest!” Remus said.

Lily waved her hands and the girls followed her up the stairs. After helping everyone getting settled, Lily addressed them again. “Hogwarts is a wonderful school with lots to learn. No matter what the issue is, don’t hesitate to ask me. I will help in any way that I can. Please get a good night’s rest, as you will have a long, hard first day tomorrow”

The next morning Lily woke up early, and waited in the common room patiently for her friends. One by one, Celia, Alice, and Aria came down the stairs, with their robes on and with their bags in hand. “Good morning guys!” Lily called waving.

“Hey Lils. You’re up early! Any particular reason?” Alice said, giving her a fleeting hug.

“No. I guess I just wanted to get an early start on the day,” Lily shrugged, and together they walked out of the portrait hole. Soon they arrived at the Great Hall. As they walked in, some people stopped what they were doing, and stared at their little group. Lily was confused.”Why are they all staring at us? It’s a little strange.”

“Maybe they think I’m beautiful. That would explain it” Celia said, and they all burst into giggles. They came to the Gryffindor table, and sat near James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Peter.

“Good morning boys,” Alice said, nodding to each of them. No one responded. All five of them had a grim looks on their faces.

“Why is everyone acting strange? Is everything okay?” Lily asked, staring around. Instead of responding, James pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet, and slammed it down in front of Lily. Lily glanced down, and nervously read the article on the front page.

**FAMILY OF MUGGLE BORN WIZARD MURDERED!**

Last night, muggle born Eric Westrill came home to see the Dark Mark hovering over his household. Upon rushing inside, he discovered his family all murdered. The victims included his elderly mother and father, and his teenage sister. The muggle authorities are baffled about the causes of their deaths. However, after conducting a through investigation, the Ministry declared the deaths, were a result of the Killing Curse. There is no proof as to who committed the murder, however, because of the Dark Mark, the blame is being pointed to Lord Voldemort and his followers. “This is beginning of a time of fear, especially from muggle borns, and their families. I urge everyone to take all safety precautions possible fro you and your loved ones,” says Auror Ruthus Bafflethorn. We will give more information as it comes.

 

As soon as she finished reading, Lily set the paper down, with her hands trembling slightly. Everyone looked at Lily, patiently waiting for her to say something. “Well, don’t all stare at me. It doesn’t make it any better.” Lily said a few moments later, breaking the slience. “Lils, we just want to make sure your okay.” Aria said, hesitantly. “Okay? Ha! Why wouldn’t I be okay? I just found out that because I can do magic my families’ lives are in danger, and there is nothing I can do about it. That nothing to be upset over!” Lily laughed sarcastically. “It doesn’t matter at all. So all of you continue you staring at me, and watching me like I’m a bomb about to explode. See if that fixes anything.” Lily stood up, and stormed off without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you, I made it longer then usual, Please don't forget to leave kudos and suggestions! I would really appreciate it. Happy Holidays to you all!
> 
> Dagar


	5. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

“Lils, wait-” Celia rose out of her seat, but James pushed her down.

“I want to talk to her,” he said, looking at her. Celia flushed, then nodded slowly. James grabbed Lily’s forgotten bag, and ran out of the Great Hall. “Evans wait up!” He could see her red hair, weaving through the small crowds of people. “Lily!”.

Lily could hear James calling for her, but she kept walking. She didn’t know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from those people, and their concerned stares. She turned into an abandoned corridor, and sank to the floor against a wall. “Lily”. Lily looked up to see James standing in front of her. Lily’s face screwed up in anger, but before she could say anything, James spoke again. “Don’t- Don’t get mad. I came to give you your bag,” he said dropping it in front of her.

“Thanks. Please leave” she said, not looking at him.

“Lily-” James began, but Lily cut him off.

“Please don’t ask me if I’m okay. That’s a completely stupid question, with a very obvious answer.” Lily said, finally looking at him.

“I wasn’t going to. I just wanted to know if you wanted some company?” Lily stared at him, shocked. Without waiting for her to say anything, he sat down next to her, leaning against the wall.

“I didn’t even answer,” Lily whispered.

“You didn’t need to,” he said softly. For a moment, Lily was surprised that James Potter was actually being considerate. But that moment passed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Pot-James, I don’t know what to do. There isn’t anything I _can_ do. I can’t protect them, and I don’t have any way to keep them safe. What if one day, they’re on the front page of a newspaper? What if I go home for Christmas, only to find the Dark Mark hovering over my house? What if-,”

“What if you stop panicking?” James said. Lily looked up to see that he was smiling slightly, but it quickly disappeared. “Of course all of this could happen Lily. But worrying about it when your miles away, isn’t going to keep them safe. Going back to them, isn’t going to keep them safe. The only way you can keep them safe, is working hard, and learning how to protect them with magic. Don’t let your worries get in the way, It will only endanger them more. Focus on learning, and becoming the best witch you can be,” he paused, and his small smile returned. “Although you’re already pretty good. Remember that time when Sirius snuck up behind you, and you pinned him to the ceiling without even turning around?”

Lily laughed softly. “Yea, his expression was priceless.”

“That was when all of us knew not to mess with you, or _ever_ make you mad,” He paused, and his smile faded. “Not but seriously Lily. Don’t act stupid and depressed. Work harder so you know how to protect them. Once I had a small owl, and he grew very sick. I was very upset, and I spent a long while crying in my room. Then my mother came in and said to me,“ _James, I know you are upset about Star, but in situations like this, you can only hope for the best but prepare for the worst. And crying doesn’t solve anything._ ” After she said that, I stopped crying and helped my dad pack his cage to take to the Owlery in Diagon Alley. In the end Star survived,” James paused, turned to face Lily, and put his hands on her shoulders.

“That’s what I want you to do. Hope for the best but prepare for the worst. And especially don’t push anyone away.” They looked at each other, and for the first time Lily saw something other then mischief in hazel eyes. She saw kindness and sympathy. Then James let go of her and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, and pulled herself up.

“Thanks Pott-James. I actually feel a lot better.” As she said this, Lily realized that it was true.

“No problem Evans. Let me know if you ever want to talk again,” he grinned. “I do offer some pretty good advice.” Rolling her eyes, Lily leaned in and gave him a hug. She could feel his chin resting gently on the top of her head. After a quiet minute, they broke apart. Lily leaned down, picked up her bag, and together they walked out and back in the direction of the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This one came on quickly! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it! please review and leaves lots of kudos!


End file.
